Forgotten Paths
by SmilesTheJester
Summary: The two kingdoms of Human and Pokémon fight an endless war, with Peace long forgotten both sides fight for supremacy over the other. Now a man must bear the sword again and fight for a cause he thought long gone, all the while helping a Pokémon home. There will be violence, harsh language, Romance, and some naughty bits (Lemons) in the telling of this tale.
1. Chapter 1 - Unfortunate Beginnings

**This'll be my first try at writing a fanfic, and because I want to improve my writing skillz I thought I'd try here! So without further ado I leave you to the story. Comment and review as you deem fit, give critique and pointers if you have any! :)**

**-Smiles~**

'Inner Thoughts'

"Normal Speech"

_"Telepathic Speech"_

**"Action / Expressions!"**

* * *

Journal- Last Entry of Adrian Orion Strauss

As I write this I am being held captive. While I was out hunting I was ambushed and robbed of my belongings, bound, and taken away to some cave and crudely thrown into a cell, not the greatest way to spend an evening to be sure. Granted who thinks to watch for bandits so close to a settlement?

Since this is will no doubt be my last entry I might as well leave a small record of myself, no doubt only to be used as tinder for a fire after my death...

I am Adrian Strauss; Orion to some, bastard to others. I lived a simple life, lived in my cabin in the woods, spending my mornings by the creek and my evenings out hunting, a quiet life; unlike my previous years wandering prior to my decision to settle down.

I am human, male, 23 years old... I think. I'm terrible remembering age, let alone important dates. Birthdays come to mind.

I've been told I'm quite handsome with my long brown hair and a pretty face. I don't see it, but that's more likely my ignorance than wanting to care. Actually probably both now that I think about it.

Well, enough about me, on to the present.

As I wrote before I was captured by bandits, not the run-of-the-mill cutthroats I'll tell you. These fellows were organized. Wielding some fine steel along with some warm looking clothing and armor...

Did I mention it freezes come nightfall? Everything is covered in frost and the water at times turns to ice. Well it seems it's not so different underground, less ice but more wet and cold... Sitting in this cage of iron under a leak from the roof of the cave isn't helping my spirits none at all!

I'm getting off track. I was captured and thrown into a cell, I noticed a few other bodies in the cages next to me but it's too dark to make out their shape... Hopefully not dead, but I'm not holding my breath so to speak.

Scratch that someone is indeed alive; I heard a groan to my right, must've just woken up.

The guard just came in with our dinner now, more like scraps for a dog. Just tossed it onto the floor. I think I'm done for now. If you're reading this, then I hope your fate is better than mine...

***The entry ends here***

* * *

The scratching of quill on paper finally stopped as the human gently closes his journal. Wearily Adrian rubs his eyes, hoping to ease the ache from the lack of sleep to ease his mind. With a small sigh he looks to his right to the cage next to him, to the figure inside. Earlier he had tried to talk with the prisoner before but got no answer for his efforts.

Hearing the sound of movement from the cage next to him Adrian in a hushed whisper called out to the resident inside.

"Hey, you awake? They brought some food, do you need any?"

Silence only echoed through the cave prison.

He was about to call out again until the prisoner next to him shuffled into a corner of their cage. Adrian heard a mumble from the cage.

"What did you say? I've got some left over-"

In a flash his head suddenly pulsed in pain, white flashes blinded him while Adrian grasped his head in pain. Gasping as the pain slowly grew while a voice graced his ears with venom and anger dripping from the words.

"I don't need your pity... Just leave me be."

His head still pounded and a pain behind his eyes itched angrily as his migraine slowly passed. Cold sweat chilled his already damp skin, gasping heavy breaths echoed through the cave. Casting a wary glance back to the cage next to him Adrian's mind went blank. In her corner sat a Gardevoir, locked away and miserable in a cage like him.

Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind. 'Why was a Pokémon out here passed the border dividing the land, all the way in Human Territory?' 'Was she kidnapped?' 'Why doesn't she just use her powers and leave?' Questions like that. She could easily escape... Yet here she was.

At a time human and Pokémon lived together in harmony, but needless strife and war erupted pitting human against human using the Pokémon as tools of war; tired of the bloodshed and grief that the humans wrought the Pokémon left their humans, their homes, their lives behind to begin anew, without the touch of humanity in a separate land. But we pursued them not wishing to give up our power, our friends, our loved ones, and be left alone with each other.

Arceus in his kindness gave the humans a choice; to stop their pointless wars and bloodshed so harmony could reign once more. Until then all Pokémon were given a chance to live in peace in their own land, and they took it. We however... Did not listen, and so ages passed, it was soon found out that the Pokémon; given a blessing from Arceus, had another evolution they could attain. A form that gave the Pokémon more capabilities to relate to humans, should Pokémon and Man meet.

Those that were deemed ready were changed, taking on a more human-like form with their experience and knowledge, a new evolution to mark their new beginning at a peaceful life. But again this was a choice; should they wish to remain in their beast-like form they may, though once they evolve again they cannot turn back.

This point in history was called 'The Great Divide', after 'The Great Divide' Humans finally banded together, working with another.

But not in harmony or for peace.

No.

The wars still raged, and now two Kingdoms waged a bloody feud against one another; Humanity against Pokémon, in an endless war to see who could win. Which child of Arceus would win his favor by ending all the strife in the world? It would seem neither with the war at a stand-still, both sides appearing to have their own problems at home; the humans and their in-fighting, and the Pokémon Monarchy in disarray.

Over what, nobody knows. Something set the nobility on edge. Word was that even the royalty was upset. Again, nobody knew. All that the Humans cared about was that something major happened a while back and it set the Pokémon on the defensive, calling a temporary truce which both sides agreed to quite quickly.

All in all... The war was far from over.

Echoing footsteps broke Adrian's train of thought. Glancing up he saw the same guard who brought his food earlier. In his hand was another plate of food, which he again dumped onto the floor with a sneer kicking the contents over to his cage.

"Eat up, you're gonna need it..."

Dread weighed heavily in Adrian's stomach, "Wh-what do you mean?"

The man's face split with a grin, giving a loud laugh as if what Adrian had said was a funny joke.

"Whaddya mean what? You're gonna be tha' boy's enta'tainment that's what!"

At that moment; in a cruel act of fate, a loud chorus of howls echoed through the walls making Adrian look past the bandit. Hoping against hope that wasn't what he thought it was.

"Ya hear that?" the bandit grinned with a sick smile.

Shifting his gaze back to the bandit Adrian nodded slowly.

"Wolves, big 'uns that ya can find in Mightyena packs; while 'ese bastards aren't Pokémon they sure tear through flesh an' bone like 'un!" He laughed loving the fear in Adrian's eyes.

Hearing a small gasp to his right Adrian looks to the Gardevoir next to him, her eyes widen at the mention of the crossbreeds. They were ferocious, feral dogs that were born to kill. While Mightyena were known for their capacity for intelligence, these dogs however show barely if no signs of it; they were mindless beasts that thrive for the hunt and only killing. Some people called them Dire Wolves due their similarity to the fictional beast of lore, which told about wild wolves that stood past a man's waist, almost to their shoulders if a Dire Wolf ate well. But those were only beasts of a fairy tale; these might as well be an accurate manifestation of the demon hound.

"An' don't worry about the bitch; she'll be a different kind of entertainment. If ya know what I mean!"

The bandit laughed cruelly as he walked away, thinking his job was done for now at least. He could torment them tomorrow; there was no rush to kill them, not yet at least.

Realization hit both of them hard. The silence covered them in a shroud of dread as both knew their fates.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Adrian gathered the food strewn about the floor outside his cage and shuffled to the cage's wall separating him from the Gardevoir, passing the bits of charred meat and bread through the cage's square openings.

"I'm sorry..." he began, "I don' know-"

Angrily the Gardevoir lashed out scratching his hand earning a cry from Adrian as he nursed his now bleeding hand dropping the few scraps of food to the floor.

"Just **SHUTUP**! Leave me **ALONE**!" she screamed, earning more gasps of pain from Adrian as she assaulted his mind. As the intense pain again started to fade the Pokémon pulled her knees to her chest and cried, her whimpers echoed off the cold stone walls that housed them in their prisons of iron.

"Sorry... But at least try to eat something, I know you need it more than I..."

Turning her head back to Adrian she was about to shout at him to be quiet when she saw his eyes heavy with fatigue and tears threatening to spill down his face as he stared at the cold iron floor. Tapping into his mind she saw that sadness and regret were heavy on his heart, but his determination quickly dashed those feelings away, as if not willing to give into the dread that threatened to choke him. She saw that he still had hope, even with certain death looming over his head this human, Adrian hoped.

She watched the human pick up a large piece of bread and held it out to her.

"Don't lose hope; sometimes it's the only thing you have left." He weakly smiled from behind his bars catching her by surprise when he spoke of 'hope'.

Sniffing and wiping her eyes she took the bread muttering a small 'thanks' before devouring the food given to her, taking small bites so to make the meal last a little longer. Had he noticed her delving into his mind? It's entirely possible, but it was so easy hearing his thoughts, he couldn't have noticed otherwise she would have met some type of resistance.

Her own track of thinking was interrupted by Adrian letting out a soft snore, seeing that he had fallen asleep while she ate. She too felt exhaustion begin to take hold until sleep finally took hold.

* * *

Days passed, at least by Adrian's estimate, and both prisoners haven't yet met their fate. Yet.

Time and time again the same guard came by with food, more quiet than usual but still threw insults and threats of a slow death at both captives. Adrian and the Gardevoir; whom he came to know as Leanna, talked from time to time, nothing that led up to a meaningful conversation except a few insults from the Pokémon when he asked if she needed anything or her past.

Adrian soon found out Leanna had quite the hatred for humans and a bigger amount of pride for her kind, not that he honestly minded, at least she hadn't given him another migraine for the past few days.

Much to her disdain but eventual interest he talked, telling of his time spent in the forest, of the sights he'd seen when he traveled, even a few stories of his tendency to get into trouble or his curiosity leading him on a chase from a band wild Tailow migrating for the season.

Whenever Adrian talked of his life Leanna felt a little more at ease, he could tell even if she tried to hide it. Mostly due to the fact that he hadn't suffered any sort of abuse, other than hurt feelings from a scathing insult on his intelligence or feeble body. Regardless he took it in stride, just like he was taught. Loving parents and a wise teacher can do that to a growing boy; sadly not many are able to have such luxuries of a family like he did for a time.

Now they both sat in silence, Leanna resting her eyes and Adrian thinking heavily, trying to think of any sort of way of escape. He had decided long ago that he'd find a way out, both for her sake and his own. While he didn't trust the Gardevoir he knew he'd rather die than just lie down waiting for death, and he knew she thought the same... To an extent. Who'd want to be some sex toy only to be killed after being used?

Opening his eyes Adrian observed his cage.

Square in shape, made of iron bars, the door had a lock for a key, and it sure wasn't comfortable to sleep in. Shuffling towards the cage door he felt around the door looking for the lock with his fingers till he found the square panel.

"What are you doing?" Leanna's musical voice resounded in his head.

Ignoring her he quickly reaches into his boots pulling out a slender metal bar with the point curved like a tooth and a thing bar of steel; while they were thorough in their looting the bandits failed to see reason in taking most of his clothing, thankfully leaving him his boots and inadvertently leaving his lockpick set.

Gently inserting the thin 'pick' inside the lock chamber he carefully began at the task at hand.

Adrian heard Leanna moving closer to her own door trying to get a better view of what Adrian was doing. "Do you think you can do it?" she asked expectantly.

Irritably Adrian closes his eyes begging Leanna to be quiet for a few more seconds, listening and feeling the lock from the opposite side was difficult enough! She must've caught on because as soon as he got the message across that he needed to concentrate the presence in the back of his mind went silent, her eyes watching Adrian's hands nimbly working his tools into the aged lock until...

***Ker-chunk***

With a great sigh of relief Adrian stows his lockpick set back into its hiding place in his right boot, gently easing the cage door open mindful to not let the hinges cry out in protest before easing it closed. With haste in his step he moves to Leanna's cage peering close to inspect the lock and use his lockpick again but pauses.

The lock was rusted shut; completely rusted, not giving in the slightest when he tried to force the lock open. He couldn't pick the lock, not with his tools; he couldn't even force the lock to break it because it wasn't that brittle with age and rust yet.

Seeing his hesitation Leanna voices her concern, "What's wrong?" she asked, "Open the cage already!"

"I can't, the cage is rusted shut-" he replied, stowing his tools in their place. "Hold on, maybe I could break it open with something..."

Then an idea came to Adrian's mind, "Why don't you use your powers? You shouldn't have any problems with this."

But Leanna shook her head frantically, "It's not possible, I can't use my powers-"

Shocked Adrian interrupts voicing his disbelief, mindful of the level of his voice, keeping it just above a whisper. "What! Why? What do you mean you can't use-"

But he was cut off, the sound of footsteps echoed through the cavern walls, someone was approaching their prison.

"Listen, just keep quiet and everything will be alright." Adrian hastily warned. Moving towards the doorway Leanna almost screams in his head, "Where are you going?! Get back here and help me!"

The force of the voice in his head making him wince as he ducks into the shadows by the doorway motioning her to stay calm, the light of a torch casting Adrian's hiding place in complete darkness as the guard walked in.

"Well look who's awake, all tha' more easy fo' me to tell ya' the news!" the bandit guard laughed. Even from behind the rancid smelling man Adrian could still see the sadistic smirk on the man's face. "Seems yer' punishments been moved up! Boys wanna get ta' know their little sweetheart sooner than later!"

Moving to her cage the bandit reaches for Leanna through an opening in the cage but she quickly moves to the opposite end of the cage away from the man's oily grasp. A frown sours his smirk as he tries again to reach the Pokémon but fails. Stepping back "Aw, c'mon lass, I promise I won't 'urt ya', honest!"

Another smirk splits on his face as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a large black key waving it in front of Leanna before forcing it into the lock and wrenching the cage door open earning a mighty screech of protest from the metal cage, making everyone wince.

"I only want a lil' company is all!" The bandit laughed an insidious chuckle that bellied a crueler end.

Leanna scoots away from the bandit forcing herself far back into the bars so they dug into her skin to evade the man's grasp for a little while longer, all the while frantically flipping her crimson gaze to Adrian hiding in the shadows and back to the bandit reaching for her.

**POV Leanna:**

'What is he Waiting for!' she screamed in her mind.

She watched the human literally vanish in the shadows, right before her eyes! Was that him? That flicker of movement out the doorway? It had to be him... He left her. The damned human left her to rot!

The sudden grasp of a rough calloused hand holding her ankle wrought Leanna from her thoughts, sending panic shooting through her body. Frantically she began kicking.

One or two connected earning a curse and no doubt giving the brute a bruise, she was about to give another kick until she suddenly yanked towards the opening, the pull making her bang her head against the iron cage floor. Another mighty pull and Leanna gave a startled yell and was drug out from her cell.

Her head and back stung in pain as she felt rusted iron, dirt and rock scratch her back. Looking up she gasped seeing the bandit stand over her, with that sadistic smirk on his pig face.

"Now... Heheh..." The bandit began, letting out a sick chuckle that rumbled from his belly. "Now we can play!"

Rearing his fist above his head Leanna clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was soon to follow.

**POV Adrian:**

'Why doesn't she do anything?' Adrian growled, 'She could just end him here and now!'

Adrian looked around him, looking for anything to use as a weapon but seeing nothing. Not even a large rock to bash the bandit's head in!

A yelp from Leanna tore his attention back to the scene unfolding before him, one that made his blood run cold.

"Now, heheh... Now we can play!" The bandit's chuckle sent chills down his spine, such a familiar feeling, the urge to kill. The need to see blood spilt...

'NO! Not again!' Adrian urged himself, 'I can't lose control like that... I have to-'

But his thought died there. Seeing the bandit raise his fist to strike Leanna stopped all thinking in his mind.

Adrian leapt from his spot by the doorway kicking the bandit behind the knee forcing him to lose his balance before covering the pig's mouth with his hand; cutting off the startled yelp that died in his throat, quickly he snuck his arm underneath the bandit's chin and around the neck. His arm and hand slowly tightening in a vice-like grip choking the man out before he could strike the Pokémon, all the while easily pulling him away from Leanna due to offsetting the man's balance.

Slowly but surely the bandit's body fell limp, the arms scratching his own had fallen to limp and the muffled cries died out. With a groan Adrian dropped the body like a sack of potatoes, glad that went so well with little effort.

Kneeling next to the body he fished out the black key, and a small dagger from the man's belt. He paused for a moment then began undoing the man's belt before flipping the man onto his stomach and binding his hands tightly.

Pleased with his handiwork he looks to the side, eying the Gardevoir he just saved with a worried gaze. She still lied there cowering waiting for the non-existent blow to strike her.

"Leanna." Adrian gently called out. Not receiving an answer he calls out her name again this time earning her attention. "It's alright, you're safe." He assured her, holding up his hands in a calming gesture.

First she saw the guard lying on the ground on his belly, his hands bound and face still a bit discolored but slowly returning to a healthy color. Then she saw Adrian, disbelief and confusion easily evident on her face.

**POV Leanna:**

She saw the bandit raise his fist and immediately clenched her eyes shut, just waiting for the pain to come.

She knew that she shouldn't have left her home; otherwise she wouldn't have been captured, it was all her own doing that she ended up in this mess.

"Leanna."

The Gardevoir's eyes immediately snapped open at the mention of her name; quickly she searching the room for the source, not even seeing the bandit until she stopped her erratic search.

Then she saw the Human, Adrian kneeling next to the bandit's body. The words of comfort not even registering as her mind were nothing but a jumbled mess.

"Leanna!"

She hadn't even heard her name the first few times; her attention was drawn to Adrian as she watched him slowly walk towards her kneeling beside her.

"Did he do anything to you, are you hurt?" the human asked, gently holding his hand outstretched towards her.

Shaking her head she took his hand and was pulled up to her feet wincing from the pain in her head and back. "N-no, I'm ok, just a bump and a few scratches."

Standing up straight the Gardevoir stood a head taller than Adrian which surprised him since he was taller than anyone he knew. While she wasn't thin like a Gardevoir in the past Leanna obviously had more human like traits, taller body, a more feminine figure some of which was hidden by her 'dress' while accentuating her curves, her breasts while not large were still a decent size.

Leanna began dusting her dress when Adrian abruptly looked away, she could feel the sudden unease on his mind, about to voice her concern he walked off leaving her question to stall on her lips.

**POV Normal:**

Using a strip of cloth torn from the bandit's shirt Adrian gagged and locked the pig inside Leanna's cage, locking the door and pocketing the old key before turning to check on the Pokémon one more time.

"Are you sure you're alright? We're going to need to get moving, and I need you focused here." He asked walking up to the Pokémon whose gaze was riveted on the unconscious bandit. "It's going to get tricky from here on; I need to be sure you're with me on this.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Why didn't you kill that... That pig? You know he can warn the others right?" the voice inside his head warned him. He could sense a feeling of fear, and anger towards the bandit. Realizing it was Leanna's feelings he shook his head. "No, he won't be able to; because we'll be gone by the time he wakes up."

Leanna frowned eying the human before her incredulously, "And who made you leader?"

Adrian's brow furrowed as a frown grew on his lips, "Not me, but at least you're not hurt or stuck in a cage with him." He replied pointing to the still unconscious bandit in his cage. "Look the sooner we get out of here the better and we can both go our separate ways."

With a groan Leanna nodded, "Fine, lead on since you seem to know what you're doing."

The human smiled wryly. Truth be told he did somewhat know what he was doing, his time spent wandering the lands weren't entirely spent being a 'Knight in Shining Armor', hence how he knew the inner workings of a lock among other things. "Believe me I surprise myself at times."


	2. Chapter 2 - Not Out of the Woods Yet

**My characters are my own, Pokemon is owned by its creators! Simple yeah?**

**Chapter two hot off the... Da Word, uh... *Insert Clever One-liner Here*!**

**Ok, chapter two is here for your enjoyment! I was honestly surprised when I got my first few Watchers and votes! One was even a 5 Star vote! Gah, it made me all giddy so I whipped this one up! (At SoFurry, you can find me there as well)**

**Made it so Leanna's dialogue a little more noticeable. Thought it'd be a little easier to distinguish ^.^**

**Well again enjoy the story. Don't be afraid to leave a comment if I left any grammatical / spelling error(s), or if you have any helpful Critique, or if you liked it!**

**Toodles!**

**Smiles~**

* * *

_"Why are we going so slowly?"_Leanna exclaimed, _"You dealt with those other bandits' just fine, why we have to continue this sneaking is ridiculous."_Letting out an annoyed huff she brushed the dirt clinging to her dress, seeming to hold her appearance higher in regard than their safety.

Adrian groaned inwardly, greatly wishing he could ignore Leanna's constant lack of reason. Granted this is a little difficult when someone can speak directly to you through your mind.

"We have to be cautious!" He snapped in a harsh whisper, "And earlier those men were alone and easy to subdue because of that. It would be infinitely more difficult if everyone suddenly all knew where we were."

The Pokémon let out another huff of frustration crossing her arms as she suddenly found an interest in the walls around her than Adrian.

Finally there was silence between them as they walked through the seemingly endless corridor, the numerous small lanterns providing just enough light to see by. Hearing distant voices Adrian crouched low seeing the corridor turn to the right abruptly with a bright orange light from the entryway. Approaching the corner slowly Adrian stops Leanna from walking passed him with an outstretched hand, pulling her behind him as he peeked around the corner.

_"Don't touch me you-"_Leanna snapped only to be silenced by a chorus of laughter coming from around the corner where Adrian was still watching from._"What's going on, are there more of them?"_

He nodded motioning her to come beside him. "Here, stand by me but don't lean too far out, don't need you falling over."

Giving Adrian an uneasy look she leans over peeking passed him and gasps ducking behind the human once she saw what was just around the corner.

Dire Wolves, three in total all locked in separate cages lined together in a row, their matted fur looked unkempt and wild just as they were in behavior as they growled and bit at each other and at a passing bandit if they drew close. Even from their spot the wolves looked huge and dangerous in their rattling cages.

Motioning Leanna to sit down she easily followed Adrian's instruction shivering slightly under his touch.

Taking another peek at the open chamber Adrian began devising a plan.

The center of the room was occupied by a large bonfire with a group of six- no seven bandits gathered around the fire. The Dire Wolves and some empty cages sat across the room a little to his left, benches and chairs were scattered about still close to the fire but provided little cover. There was only one way out, the smell of fresh air over the smell of smoke drifted through the cave. The exit must be through there, past the bandits and Dire Wolves...

'We can't stay here,' Adrian grimly thought, 'It won't be long till the others become suspicious of their missing men.'

Taking another peek he stared intently into the room, searching for any sort of way to get out safely. His gaze falls back onto the Dire Wolves when a pair of Bandit's passes by the entryway towards the bonfire.

"Will those dogs **Ever** shut up?!" One scoffed, "They've been howling and snarling non-stop."

His partner shook his head, "Nope, boss had 'em starved a bit so they'd be a little more vicious."

"A little!? Didn't you see what happened to Pike, he had his hand and throat torn apart!" the first exclaimed loudly, earning a few glares and voiced complaints from the other bandits enjoying their dinner for the evening.

"Would **You** shut up?" a voice called out, "Sometimes I think you're worse than the wolves!"

"Hey I'm just sayin' that we should be careful is all..."

Adrian turned away from the corner leaning the back of his head against the wall closing his eyes in thought.

_"You have a plan?"_

Snapped out of his thoughts Leanna watches Adrian's face furrow in concentration before giving a heavy sigh. "No, not yet anyways."

_"Typical human." _She scoffed as if expecting no less from him shaking her head.

Adrian bristled at the comment, giving the Gardevoir an exasperated glare. "Then do youhave some suggestions?" he asked making sure to keep an eye on the bandits and their bonfire. "Because all I have is this dagger and a headache."

Ignoring his comment Leanna pulls Adrian away from his spot earning an annoyed 'hey' as she took his spot taking another look at the chamber. Her crimson eyes narrowed until she turned back to Adrian with a smirk.

Dread immediately began to worm its way into his thoughts.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this..." he groaned.

Smiling wider she nods. _"You see the Dire Wolves in their cages?"_

Nodding Adrian's dread only climbed higher at the mention of the beasts.

_"You heard the talk about them being extremely violent."_ She stated, glancing back to the chamber as she laid out her plan. _"We release them, they create our distraction and we can leave!"_

The human's eyes widened, his face suddenly a pale white as he watches Leanna's body suddenly become enshrouded in a purple outline. "Hold on, let's think this through! If we do that the Dire Wolves would-"

***Clang-Clang-Clang***

"THE WOLVES ARE LOOSE! EVERYONE RU- **GaaaAAAH**!"

Left and right screams and howls resounded in the caves, the three Dire Wolves didn't hesitate charging out of their cages upon their release, and were now in a killing frenzy tearing limb from limb of anything it could clamp its long fangs and sharp claws into! Bodies, tables, and chairs flew everywhere as the Dire Wolves crashed through anything in their path towards their 'Masters'.

Without a second thought Adrian took Leanna's hand and ran through the screaming bloodbath with the Gardevoir in tow, making a beeline for the only way out. Suddenly Adrian was sent sprawling to the floor with Leanna stumbling in front of him; a bandit that was knocked over in the beginning of the diversion had tripped Adrian holding his leg with an iron grip, but before she could turn to help he yelled for her to run pulling out his knife and slashing at the man's arm leaving him to grasp at his mangled hand before a Dire Wolf pounced on him, clamping its jaws around the bandit's warm neck spilling hot blood everywhere, some of it even splashing on Adrian for being so close.

Not wasting any more time Adrian scrambled to his feet leaping over the fire and nimbly stepping between bodies not slowing his efforts to catch up with Leanna.

The walls were a blur; a mess of stone, dirt, and light with the echoes of the dying cries of the bandits behind them. Rounding a corner Adrian and Leanna ran up a slope following the smell of fresh air, but upon seeing a faint white glow they needed no more guidance, the sight of the moon and the howls behind them making them double their efforts going into a sprint for their freedom.

* * *

Words failed the both of them.

They finally escaped their prison, after what seemed like an eternity of navigating the caves they were free.

Gasping and gulping down the forest air Leanna and Adrian slowly limped through the forest. The night air a welcoming cold to their burning lungs. After much urging Adrian coaxed Leanna into a jog to put more distance between them and their captors. It wasn't until they put a few hours' worth of walking and jogging did they stop to rest in a clearing. The open tree line giving way to the midnight sky with the stars twinkling against the black, the full moon bathed the clearing in a white light, certainly making the area feel like it was straight out of a fairy tale.

Leanna sat with her back against the tree while Adrian lied on his back on the forest floor, eyes clenched shut in exhaustion.

"Why...D-didn't... You... "Adrian gasped out, the rest of his question cutoff from his body's need for oxygen.

Opening her crimson eyes she wearily laughs both in his mind and in the open, sounding almost as if there were two Leanna's laughing at the same time.

_"Why I didn't wait to explain my plan? Simple,"_her legs protested to any sort of movement but she pushed herself to her feet, using the tree to support her body. _"-You wouldn't have agreed to it."_

Rising to his feet Adrian fumed his emerald eyes glaring into Leanna's crimson, "Of course I wouldn't have, I would have found-"

_"Found what, another way? I don't know about you but all I did was getting our skins saved!"_

Adrian couldn't argue with that. Letting out an irritated groan he waves the comment away, "Alright... Fine you got me there." Brushing his bangs out from his face he begins fixing his hair back into its ponytail with his long bangs framing his face. "Just wish there was a different, safer way..."

_"I'm sure there was, you were just too slow to find it."_Leanna smirked watching the human glare at her again. _"Humans, so idiotic-"_

A flash of movement caught her attention but she was too slow to react. With several splinters of wood flying past her eyes and the sound of a loud 'thunk' in the tree next to her, looking to her right she saw the dagger buried into the tree just a smidge away from burying itself in her head.

Looking from the knife then back to Adrian she shuddered speechless, she hadn't even seen him throw it let alone see the dagger. Just who was this man who'd she escaped with?

Wait.

Something didn't add up.

Thinking back upon their escape how did he preform with such ease? Escaping their prison with a Lockpick, killing and subduing the bandits with such lethality, the way he carried himself in the midst of danger with her in tow all the while keeping the both of them alive, and now here he waited. Patiently watching the Gardevoir's every move with his sharp glare. His face was a stone mask with no emotion, but she could feel the emotions broiling within him. The anger, the exhaustion, the happiness and relief that their freedom brought, and... Something else.

Anticipation, but for what? For her to attack? No it was something else. Going off her hunch she tentatively speaks her mind, her heart racing a mile a minute as she sorted her thoughts.

_"You're not a woodsman, are you?"_ she asked, carefully choosing her wording.

Adrian's eyes widen in surprise but shook his head letting out a small chuckle, making his bangs wave in the gentle breeze. "That's a bit random!" He smiled easing his stance as he walks over to the Gardevoir.

"No, I didn't used to be. It's like I told you..." Grasping the hilt of the dagger and with a mighty tug wrenches the old knife from its wooden confines making Leanna wince from the movement and the few wooden chips that flew to the ground.

"After my years of wandering I wanted to settle down." He continued, walking away as he sheathed the knife back into his belt. "The town near my home is a quiet, peaceful place... Away from all the turmoil the war causes."

His shoulders slumped at the mention of the war, and his frown only deepened. "At least that's what I thought."

Leanna visibly stiffened, _"Why do you say that?"_

The human snapped his gaze back to Leanna, looking as if he were deciding he should indulge her curiosity with some secret before shaking his head.

"I'll tell you the summary of why... Later."

Leanna frowned. "_And how come?"_

Again Adrian smiled though a thoughtful smile of one still in thought. "I'm still thinking on it, it's a hunch but I think it carries some weight. Besides you'll probably be long gone before I could think it through all the way- Y'know, being a slow minded human and all!" He laughed tapping the side of his head as he turned and began walking away, leaving Leanna stunned.

_"Hey! Wait a minute where are you going?"_

Continuing walking away not turning back to the Gardevoir.

"I'm going home, and you should too."

Leanna paused looking down at the ground.

Not hearing a reply Adrian turned back to watch the Gardevoir pause then slowly approach him her head down, once at arm's length she looked up with a deep frown expression while she looked into his emerald green eyes. She looked conflicted and troubled, as if what she had on her mind was difficult to say or put into words.

_"Adrian before you leave I... I wanted to say-"_

A loud howl pierced the calm night drowning out Leanna's voice. Covering their ears Leanna watched as a giant mass of fur bowling Adrian over in a blur. She watched in horror as the black blur and Adrian rolled over the green forest floor till the beast was hovering over his chest, only held back by his hands clenched around the front of its neck at arm's length. Relentlessly the Dire Wolf snapped its jaws at Adrian's face over and over as drool and specks of wet blood flew in the air; no doubt from its earlier victims, as his arms slowly began to give from the weight of the beast and his own exhaustion weakening him further.

Several sharp points of pain shot through his body followed by his own cry of pain, trying his best not to weaken further with the Dire Wolf's claws now biting into his shoulders, tearing his already bloodied shirt as he desperately tried to push its hulking frame off his body. But the thing might as well have been as heavy as a bear; it was already the size of one!

_"Adrian!"_

Whipping his head to the source of the voice he watches Leanna's body slowly glow purple, and then suddenly the weight on his chest vanished. Gasping in surprise he watches as the Dire Wolf was held in midair, a glowing purple outline covering its entire body while it flew across the clearing picking up speed until the Dire Wolf crashed through a tree, the body rolling and skidding until coming to a stop on its side on the forest floor.

Thinking it was finished Adrian slowly rose to his feet letting a tired sigh of relief escape his lips, at least until he saw the Dire Wolf unsteadily rise to its paws, shaking its head before setting its angry yellow eyed gaze on the human and Pokémon, growling and snarling giving them both a grand view of its deadly fangs glinting in the moonlight.

"Leanna you think you could use your powers again on this thing?" he called back; uncertainty creeping in his voice, all the while keeping his eyes on the Dire Wolf slowly approaching and circling them like a predator stalking their prey.

He felt a feeling of sorrow and fear in the back of his mind, _"I'm sorry I can't, I'm just too exhausted..."_

"Don't worry about it; I think I can do fine after that little reprieve you gave me." He smiled though still facing the crossbreed, for once not entirely sure how to go about fighting a wild animal like this one.

Pulling out his knife he felt absolutely naked without his bow, he truly wished he had searched for his belongings back in the bandit caves.

But his mental anguish ceased the second he saw the Dire Wolf leap at him claws extended reaching for the kill.

Diving to his right he felt fur brush his leg as he rolled to his feet, though the dodge was successful the agony in his shoulders screamed otherwise. With another leap the Dire Wolf cleared the short distance between them giving Adrian barely any time to react to its attack. This time jumping to his left the dagger snaked its way through the air biting into fur and flesh, where a pained yelp signified a gash across its eye.

The wound was only superficial however, not drawing much blood but obviously giving the crossbreed something to pause and think about rather than just rushing in head first.

Again man and beast waited; Adrian's labored breathing and the Dire Wolf's snarls were the only sounds that night their concentration on each other. Slowly Adrian began to edge his way to the Dire Wolf's blind spot where he cut its eye before quickly sprinting towards it.

Gasping Leanna shouted at Adrian to stop, but the call either was ignored or lost in the loud snarls and grunts of the fight.

The Dire Wolf bit and swiped at the empty air becoming more enraged in its bloodlust, watching as the human evaded its attacks with a calculating eye.

All was going well until Adrian was sent sprawling across the forest floor. The Wolf had adapted and anticipated his attempt to rush it; he had played right into its hand.

Winded from the attack the human desperately rose to his feet trying to fill his aching lungs with the air they so desired. Then a familiar weight squashed his chest forcing the air from his lungs as he glared at the Dire Wolf that had his arm holding his dagger pinned.

With a howl the beast reared its open maw about to deliver the killing blow not noticing the wind begin to pick up, scattering leaves floating in midair that slowly all began to glow in a rainbow of colors.

_"Magical Leaf!"_

The leaves spun and all dove for the Dire Wolf cutting deep into its flesh forcing it off of Adrian. Once the attack ended however the Wolf still stood now charged for her leaving Adrian to yell for her to run. The sound of scratching glass echoed loudly as the Wolf dug its claws gouging into the purple barrier that separated it from the Gardevoir.

Again and again the attacks rained down upon Leanna's barrier, each impact making the psychic Pokémon wince as the barrier slowly became covered with cracks and gouge marks. The Dire Wolf leapt back giving another howl before opening its maw, a small ball of white light forming inside its jaws.

Leanna only stood there, watching as the small ball of light was building in power and grew larger while her barrier cracked and shattered into pieces before falling to her knees. The Hyper Beam was almost ready as it pulsed dangerously in the beast's massive maw.

Adrian's eyes widened seeing the Gardevoir stand defenseless for the incoming attack, **"LEANNA GET DOWN!"**

Jumping to his feet he dashes across the clearing, running up a large rock he leaps from it propelling him through the air onto the beast's back, startling as he grabs two handfuls of the matted fur; ignoring the blood coating his hands from Leanna's Magical Leaf, holding on for his life as the Dire Wolf went berserk bucking and jumping in a frenzy to free itself of the human on its back, the Hyper Beam passing harmlessly over the Gardevoir and into the sky as Adrian held on trying to steady himself to attack only to almost lose the weapon from his grasp.

Leanna's eyes widened at the scene before her watching as Adrian plunged the knife into the beast's body again and again all the while barely keeping hold on the wolf's pelt, until with one final blow and a vengeful yell he plunges the blade into the back of the wolf's neck, puncturing and severing the bone and into the delicate organ inside.

With a final howl it collapses to the forest floor, dead, bleeding profusely from its wounds that covered its entire body as it laid there.

Adrian's eyes remained on the corpse of the beast until he remembers Leanna; the realization dawning on him he turns to search for her finding her on the ground barely conscious, her already white skin somehow looking sickly paler. He rushes to her prone form, checking to see if she were alright, relieved to find she was still breathing and alive.

_"I'm... Sorry... I didn't- I didn't listen to you-"_

Waving her apology away he shushes her, "Quiet now, what matters is that you're alright. At least I think."

The dark rings under her weary red eyes looked heavy and the Gardevoir really didn't look well. Leanna tried to sit herself up but fails landing with a 'whump' on the cold grass, to which Adrian shakes his head telling her she needed her rest. But she remained adamant trying to push herself up but stopped when she felt a gentle hand held her by the shoulder.

"Don't worry, the Wolf is dead. We're safe for now."

Obvious relief graced her features as she relaxed knowing the immediate threat was gone. Looking back to the Dire Wolf he shudders remembering that he again was so close to death, remembering some memories he thought he'd never relive again. Turning his attention back to Leanna he lets out a small laugh seeing her fast asleep.

With a groan Adrian picks up the exhausted Leanna, carrying her on his back ignoring her breasts and chest spike digging into his back.

"Rest up you stubborn Gardevoir." He chuckled, a warm smile on his face as he carried the Pokémon. He was honestly touched that she stayed with him to help him fight; even though she was already at her limit Leanna saved him with her quick thinking. That was twice she saved him now, as much he didn't want to admit it.

Hearing her snore softly against his ear Adrian wished he could take a good long rest... But that could wait. A few days in a warm bed sounded **Much **better than spending a night on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 - Out of the Woods

_**Woah, 10 Follows, 2 Favs! That's a record! For me at least xD**_

_**You've got no idea how giddy that makes me, people like my writing!**_

_**Well today is my B-day, and I figured why not give a little gift to others who gave me the joy of knowing what its like to have people interested in my writing. On another note sorry for the long wait, I'm back in school finishing up those few credits I need. So expect a time gap between chapters. I'll do my best to try an' whip up some chapters, but school comes first for me.**_

_**As always, reviews and critique are welcome. They mold the story and the writer, so help me become better and have more confidence in my writing xD**_

_**See ya'll later!**_

_**Smiles~**_

* * *

The sun slowly crested over the horizon, bathing the forest and the open field in its bright morning light. The early morning rays of sunlight shone through the small window, revealing the room to be a small bedroom consisting of a small one person bed tucked in a corner by the window, a nightstand, dresser and a chair at the bedside. A tired groan emanated from underneath the covers, the bright rays of light slowly awakening the inhabitant underneath.

_'__N-no… It's too early to be up… Just five more minutes…'_

Sluggishly green arms threw the covers off revealing Leanna yawning as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, reaching for the ceiling as she stretched the kinks from her back from her restful sleep. Observing her surroundings she realizes she was in a bed. The room didn't have much in the way of furniture but enough to make it feel spacious and roomy. Leanna looks at the window slightly open to let the warm morning breeze inside, the white curtains gently moving from the wind.

She didn't even notice Adrian walk in with a plate piled with fruit and a large glass of water in the other hand. His brown hair was in its customary ponytail and his bangs framed his face per usual. What was different were the bandages that covered his torso and shoulders, the smaller cuts along his arms were few and far in between not needing any treatment other than cleaning. He wore black baggy pants with a belt to keep it at his waist, the legs tucked into a pair of well-worn leather boots, his footfalls barely making a sound as he entered the bedroom.

A smile formed on his face as he saw the Gardevoir up and about. "Ah good, you're awake and well I see!"

Letting out a squeak of surprise Leanna spins around her eyes wide when suddenly the chair next to her flared purple, soaring across the room at the woodsman.

Jumping to the side Adrian narrowly dodges the flying furniture watching it crash into the wall and fall to the floor with a clatter.

He quickly sets the plate and water down before raising his hands up in a sign of peace, "Hey Leanna it's just me Adri-**umph-mpf**!" The rest of his sentence became a muffled pained mess as his vision went black all of the sudden and pain erupted from his nose.

The Gardevoir however had no intention of peace in mind as her fist finished getting well acquainted with the Adrian's face, who was now face first on the floor cradling his face in his hands.

_"__Where Did You Take Me?! Answer Me!"_she yelled, only to frown when all she heard was a pained moan sound in reply. _"__What? Get off the floor you idiot and speak up!"_

With a groan Adrian propped himself up off the floor rubbing his throbbing nose, which thankfully wasn't broken. Who knew a Gardevoir could throw such a punch!

"I said; remind me to knock next time-"He replied giving a pained grunt as he pushed himself up onto the bed. "-and we're in my home. After our grand escape I thought you could do with some rest, given you passed out soon after that fiasco."

"A simple 'thank you' would be appreciated, an apology would be nice too now that I think about it." He added rubbing his sore nose, ignoring the angry glare being thrown his way.

Leanna nearly flipped, _"__You're the one sneaking up on people and stealing them away to your home! So I think you're the one who's supposed to apologize to me! You- you-"__ She_ stuttered angrily before she trailed off fuming at Adrian.

If she were a small child Adrian could picture the Gardevoir throwing a tantrum and stamping her feet in a fit. Who was he kidding he could picture her doing that right now! After a few minutes she eventually calmed down, planting herself on the bed beside him with a huff. _"__You should've just left me…"_

Adrian looked at Leanna in confusion; her eyes were locked onto his shoulders and chest all covered in bandages before looking at the floor downcast. Hurriedly he gently calls her name to catch her attention, a warm smile greeting her forlorn gaze.

"I'm fine Leanna; I've dealt with worse believe it or not." He laughed in an attempt to lift her spirits.

But the distraught Gardevoir wasn't going to be swayed. Her eyes glimmered as tears began to form, _"__If it hadn't been for me you wouldn't be hurt-"_

"And if it hadn't been for **You** I wouldn't be here." Adrian said cutting off her statement, his voice still calm but his smile however wasn't present as he looked her in the eyes. "If you hadn't been around I wouldn't have escaped. That I'm certain of."

Confusion laced her features as Adrian continued still maintaining eye contact with Leanna.

"While I'd rather have done some things differently back in the caves, not everything goes to plan. If we had taken things my way, if you hadn't pushed me to act, I don't think we'd be alive right now."

"You saved my life Leanna; with the diversion with the Dire Wolves, and in helping me fight one of them, standing in the face of danger to save my life. Regardless of my want for you to leave me behind when things got dangerous… You stayed."

Moving off the bed Leanna watched in complete confusion as Adrian fell to one knee with his head bowed, his ponytail draped over one shoulder as his bangs hid his face. "And for that I am in your debt."

A silence fell over the both of them, the human his head bowed before the Gardevoir, and she a small blush burning on her cheeks. The sun climbed higher and the birds outside chirped and sung their morning songs.

The presence in the back of his mind suddenly flared to life, a feeling of calm eased his worries as Leanna's melodious voice scolded him, _"__I don't need your thanks; I was only returning the favor."_ Averting her gaze she looked down to her lap fidgeting with her dress hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't as noticeable as it felt.

Taking that as his cue Adrian raised his head back up giving Leanna a reassuring smile before walking out the doorway, only to pop his head back in.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I came in with some food." He pointed to the small plate of fruit and water on the nightstand.

Fresh apples had been cut into slices, along with an assortment of grapes and berries ranging from the sweet Oran to the sour Aspear.

While common across the border in Pokémon Territory Poké-Berries were rare in the Human Regions. Here humans grew the regular fruits and vegetables, while they grew quickly with the proper care, Poké-Berries didn't seem to grow in the human owned regions. They just didn't seem to grow as easily.

Looking back up Leanna caught sight of Adrian leaving the room waving as he left.

"My home is your home; don't hesitate to ask if you need anything, I'll be outside for a bit."

Leanna watched as Adrian left and waited patiently, listening intently until she heard the sound of a door opening and closing. With a frustrated groan the Gardevoir fell backwards onto the bed, shaking her head ignoring the thoughts that raced through her head, conjuring up emotions and thoughts best left to her and her alone, things that made her mind go blank with desire.

_"__Stupid, stupid man… I can't think like that of him!"_ she whined, mentally berating herself for being so easily swooned.

For Arceus's sake, he hadn't even done anything except thank her! While she was sorry he was hurt, and she did appreciate him thanking her, did he have to do it shirtless!?

The blushing Gardevoir's thoughts trailed back to the human's body. Tall and slim he was indeed attractive; while his chest was covered in bandages she could still tell that he was fit…

Leanna again furiously shook her head trying to purge her mind of such thoughts.

Thinking it best to just move on with her day her hunger began to make itself known as her stomach felt uncomfortably empty and her body still felt heavy from sleep. Scooting closer to the nightstand she pulled the plate of fruit onto her lap throwing an Oran berry into her mouth, savoring the fruit that exploded with taste on her tongue before quickly washing it down with the cold water. Not before long all the food and drink had disappeared leaving Leanna smiling in content as her stomach was full and her body wasn't as heavy as it once was before she ate the revitalizing fruit.

_"__Well, I guess I should look around, see what there is to do around here… __**If**__ there is anything to do that is."_

Looking out the window she spied Adrian relaxing under a large maple, nodding off in the peaceful morning, until a nut lands on his head startling him awake as he rubbed the top of his head searching for the source of the disturbance above him, earning a light giggle from Leanna.

_"__Maybe it won't be so bad though, a little payback wouldn't hurt."_ She smirked, remembering when the human threw his dagger at her giving her a huge scare. The memory made a cold shiver run down her spine as she remembered the rest of the night including the fight with the Dire Wolf.

Looking back outside she watched as Adrian slowly fell back to sleep.

_"__I guess only a little though, I'm not that heartless."_ She smiled down at Adrian, though being fast asleep he didn't notice.

* * *

_"__I'm bored."_

Adrian sighed turning another page in the large book in his hands while he relaxed on the couch, his boots propped up on the table in front of him. "And I'm reading. Leave me be."

A few days had passed since they first arrived at Adrian's cabin and all had been calm. Leanna seemed to have made a full recovery while Adrian's wounds still needed a little more time but could wear heavy clothing now that the wounds on his shoulders had healed somewhat. Though now that the Gardevoir was well again she wouldn't leave him alone, much of the time she was around was spent like this, much to Adrian's displeasure.

_"__I said I'm bored."_ Leanna stated again folding her arms.

Lowering the book in his hands he stared at the Gardevoir looking down at him with an annoyed look on her face. "And I said, I'm reading. Go read a book or go outside, something else that doesn't involve me!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples as he looked back at his book.

Oh how he wished he could just finish this one paragraph without an interruption!

_"__Go outside and get my dress; which I __**Just **__finished cleaning by the way, dirty all over again? Plus I don't want to read your dusty old books…"_

Adrian closed his book. Obviously he wasn't going to finish reading "Of Myths &amp; Beasts", maybe another time. Though he'd read about the legends and myths countless times, he still wondered if besides Pokémon there lived other creatures like them somewhere out there.

_"__And if I recall it was you who said to 'Not hesitate to ask for anything, my home is your home- blah-blah.' So I say again, I'm __**bored**__."_

Begrudgingly she was right, he knew she was right. Though that didn't mean she had to constantly be in his space all the time!

"Alright, guess I can't put it off anymore." Walking passed Leanna he set the book back on the bookshelf, grabbing his boots and cloak of a coatrack as he talked.

Leanna frowned, _"__Wait, put what off?"_ she asked following close behind, watching Adrian grab a small satchel that hung at the waist held by the strap across the chest over the shoulder.

He turned and pointed to the other room where the door to the kitchen could be seen.

"I need to get more supplies; meat, vegetables, some spices- oh and tea! Definitely need to restock on that." He said listing off some items he needed on his fingers. She could see a faint flicker of glee when he spoke about getting more tea.

From what she had learned about Adrian he was in fact a woodsman, living out at the edge of the forest away from the village nearby, but still close enough for a comfortable walk. Much like her he preferred a quiet existence; not bothered by the serene silence that would normally weigh heavily on a social being.

Selling wood, hunting, even running small errands for the town had been his way of income. Before that, before moving here to the outskirts of Hollingshead, Adrian never talked about his travels; always saying that it wasn't much different from now, at least in his view.

She didn't buy it, not for a second.

His black dyed cotton pants tucked into his boots and woolen vest and cloak Adrian opened the door but paused letting the chill morning breeze in.

He turned back to Leanna. "Would you like to come with?" He asked.

Leanna hesitated, looking down at her dress not wanting to get her clean clothing dirty all over again. But she didn't want to be left alone…

"Unless you want to stay, although aside from the 'dusty books' and other knick-knacks I'm pretty sure you'd be bored being cooped up here. Plus I'm sure we'd find something for you in town." Adrian added.

His lopsided smile and small joke making a similar smile tug at her lips before following him out the door.

_"__Alright, but we'd better find something I like. Or you'll have to start thinking how to cook my favorite meals. Or start learning sewing."_

"Sounds like a plan." He laughed.

* * *

The door opens and shuts as the robed figure enters the room. The room was a study, the fireplace lit with a roaring fire, a desk and a high backed chair sat in the center of the room, and several glass doors leading out to a balcony sat behind the desk and chair. The walls were lined with tall bookshelves that reached the high ceiling filled to the brim with old tomes and books of ages long ago.

"Speak, any news of their whereabouts?"

The robed figure's hood shifted to the side, the owner's voice feminine, low, and sultry that rung pleasantly in one's ear.

"I'm sorry sir, but the group you sent for hasn't reported back. Their last sighting was when they crossed the border and reached Hollingshead nearby, but any sign of them leaving has yet to be found."

A silver haired old man stepped from behind the high-back chair. His hair reaching his shoulders, his beard neatly trimmed but the grey facial hair still very visible on his pale skin. His face was what looked to be set in a constant grim frown rarely changing, and his creased brow and stern features gave him the impression he was rarely pleased with anything but in a constant grim form of concentration. The man wore large robe made of the finest furs hiding his tall frame; obviously a man of wealth from a stranger's perspective.

"Hmm…" He stood straight with his hands behind his back pacing as he thought to himself while the robed woman waited patiently as the nobleman paced back and forth.

"Send another group out to find out what happened to the first; I want to know what's so important that they left their post without notice."

Giving a low bow the woman turns to leave but stops at the door hearing the old man call to her again.

"Just send a few out, Hollingshead is nearby so it shouldn't take long for them to arrive there. Remember, I don't want these activities to be noticed. It is imperative for both my sake and your own."

The woman turns and bows low again, this time the light from the roaring fire catching her eyes making their smiling crimson irises gleam from beneath the hood and shadow. "Very well my lord, I will relay your command at once."


End file.
